Impossible
by satakshipari
Summary: Summary: Bella had no idea that been in her first day in Cullen's Corporation Company. She will became a Adonis secretary and fall in for him, hard. Only fully aware that he is not something she could ever have. Or so she thought. Only ExB


**Author'****s Note: Hello, Guys! What's up? I'm back again and brought you all an another story " _Impossible_ ". I've learnt the fact that people like my "Unknown Bonding -Epov" much more than my other stories. and I really appreciate that very _very_ much.**

**But please! I beg to _all of you_, to all people, to just review. Because if you want to see more of my stories than atleast you should review _something_... anything! Because, this site will delete my stories! Please guys! Help me!**

**Criticism, suggestion and _Heck_! even advices are welcome. Don't hesitate about anything! Please, feel free to give your perspective about my stories!**

**I would appreciate all of your review and your point of views regarding my stories. Because, let's face it. I'm not _that_ good in grammer ! ^_^**

**Anyway, this is another story that had came to me when I was sitting around, doing _nothing _at all. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**SO here you go! ;)**

**P.s; All of my stories, including this one is not Beta-_ing_. So, please excuse my mistakes or grammatical errors. I deeply regret for the inconvenience it may or may not cause whilst reading my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM does. Though, I wish Edward and Bella were mine. Ahh.. futile wish! ;)**

* * *

**_Summary: " I-I'm Be-Bella. Bella Swan." I stuttered stupidly. He smiled back warmly, his emerald colored eyes twinkling in amusement." Hello, Bella. My name is Edward Cullen and now you have to endure me." Bella had no idea that been in her first day in Cullen's Corporation Company. She will became a Adonis secretary and fall in for him, hard. Only fully aware that he is not something she could ever have. Or so she thought._**

* * *

**_ ~True love never dies.. Forget about distance. It will always flows freely with the rhythm of every heart beats - Satakshi Tripathi ~_**

* * *

** CHAPTER - Impossible.**

* * *

I sat behind my desk, watching and admiring you from afar. You were laughing as one of our employ female was trying to coax some kind of attraction from you.

But you were ignoring it as always.

I still sat behind my desk, watching you and admiring you from afar. As one of our female employ leaned against your desk to try and coax some kind of attention from you.

But you didn't gave a damn as you solely focused on your laptop screen and raised your hand towards her to say...

"Can you pass that file to me?"

I laughed silently behind my hand that covered my mouth as the lady huffed in annoyance before she picked up that said damn file and almost slammed it beside your laptop.

I still sat behind my desk, still watching and admiring you from afar as she trudged forward and slammed your front door shut behind her without a backward glance.

And I still sat behind my desk, still watching and admiring you from afar as before the door could shut completely, you looked up and met my eyes. You grinned crookedly at me , winked and mouthed " At 2 " before the door shut completely with a soft low _Click_.

And of course!

I still sat behind my desk, now no longer watching and admiring you. But just day-dreaming about you secretly without you knowing as I sighed heavily in half despair and in half longing.

We both have been 'Friends' since the first time I joined in this company.

Cullen's Corporation Company.

We have been 'Friends' since I clumsily broke through a special meeting going in the Great Hall and had embarrassed myself greatly in front of everyone else.

Your father was very humble, patient and nice to me when I had stuttered like a idiot for some lame excuse " their was traffic". But he had chuckled as if to say " It didn't matter" and he clearly waved it off in the air dismissively and warmly welcomed me in the meeting. You were the only one whose smile felt reassuring as everyone snickered and whispered about my "Grand Entrance" in the Great Hall.

I clearly remember how Intimidating and bashful I had felt at that time.

Just by looking into your warm Emerald Green colored eyes, those soft but messy bronzed colored hair, that angelic lean but strong muscular body and that heavenly god-like features.

But nevertheless, I had tried to smile back at you.

If not a good one but still a small shy smile. Which, I guess, was passable. As that made you smile even wider and I looked away and blushed scarlet as if from the impact.

Well, let's talk about those red colored tomato.

After the meeting, Carlisle - the owner of the company - declared me as your personal advisor and assistance or secretary to be exact as he dismissed the meeting. I remember when you were coming towards me where I was packing my bag and was about to flew from the door in a few seconds.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen and from now onwards, you'll have to endure me."

You'd winked playfully at me as you extended your hand towards me to shook it. I remember how deep I had blushed as I stuttered stupidly and introduced myself.

And for the first time, someone had made me flustered so much that I can't even speak properly.

And since then, we have been great friends.

But now even as I recall it, I knew that we could be "Friends" for the life time.

Or Until I leave or retired.

I know that I'm not good enough for you and especially you're out of my league.

No matter whether it is -

Officially

Technically

Royally

And Literally.

But with you great looks that could put Adonis or a Greek God to shame and your high reputation, I knew that my fantasy could never _ever_ be fulfilled.

Not even in my dreams.

So, I will still sat here behind my desk, watching and admiring you from afar as always. Until the day when I'll finally had enough and leave from here, for once and for all.

Because in my case;

Love is Impossible.

It is really Impossible.

* * *

**So? **

**How's it? **

**Confused? " What should I do now?"**

**Well, let me help you.**

**Go down. Did you see a box? A rectangular one? Yeah?**

**Oh! that's a review box. **

**Go and type your review in there for this story and Click 'Post" on it. ( Don't forget to type your Id pen name if you're a member of this site. And if not, then just type your name and post your review. It'll appear a "Guest" review. You can see your review even. )**

**Now, thank you!**

**I'm very proud and happy that you did that! ;)**

**We shall met again soon. :)**

**Love ya,**

**satakshipari **

**xoxoxo**


End file.
